full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Varients and Types
Werewolves In the series, there is a hierarchy in place that designates various stations under which werewolves are classified. Alpha So far, the only two known ways for a Beta (werewolves with a pack) or Omega (werewolves without a pack) to achieve Alpha ranking is by killing another Alpha or being a True Alpha werewolf, which is only achieved by strength of character or sheer willpower, which to the werewolves is earning it, which is rare among them since there has never been a True Alpha since the time of Lycanos, the first werewolf. Also the story hints that there is a natural line of succession within packs. When Lucien's pack is killed, and he is incapacitated, Rachel assumed the role of an Alpha werewolf within the Xanders Pack. It is also discovered that Alpha werewolves are able to transform to a greater degree than Beta, Gamma, Zeta, and Omega werewolves, such that they can become hulking wolf-men or fully formed canine wolves depending on their experience or physiology. Alpha werewolves' eyes glow red when agitated or in their transformed state, or when they use their full power. The Alpha werewolves are typically the leaders of a werewolf pack and are more powerful than all other werewolves. An Alpha werewolf needs a minimum of three Beta werewolves to form a basic pack. Due to a symbiotic relationship between pack members, the larger or more powerful the pack is, the greater an Alpha werewolf's strength, speed, and skill increases. They have the ability to force other werewolves (or other shapeshifters) to transform, or restrain and change them back to human form, even when driven purely by werewolf instinct, as on an early full moon, simply by roaring. Some rare packs can be composed entirely of Alpha werewolves, with one dominant leader. These are what are known as Alpha packs. If an Alpha werewolf kills one of their Beta werewolves from their own pack, they absorb their powers, becoming stronger, faster, more powerful. Alpha werewolves also have the ability to hide their scent. As Lucien inflicted upon Peter, Alpha werewolves have limited telepathy and mental control over the werewolves that they create. If an Alpha werewolf directly wounds another werewolf, the wound will take longer to heal. According to Abraham Argent, the capacity to shape shift into actual wolves, or to successfully fuse their Lycan form with a Vampire’s blood (which Peter successfully does when saved by Mina Tepes) are rare abilities among Alpha werewolves. Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *'Accelerated Healing' – Alpha Werewolves heal the quickest from most injuries. *'Genetic Immunity' - Alpha Werewolves are immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, they can never get sick. **A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha by killing an Alpha. **A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha through strength of character or force of will alone. These are called “True Alphas” and are very rare. Kinsmir The Kinsmir is a rare form of Alpha that hasn't existed, or even as tried to exist at all. They are the result when a vampire injects a werewolf with their blood, causing a transformation in creating a werewolf with both the abilities of both Lycan and Vampire. The only successful one to have been made is Peter Talbot, when the vampire princess Mina Tepes drinks of his blood, after he offered his to save her life. Beta The second type of werewolf is a Beta werewolf. These are the most common form of werewolf. They are members of a pack of werewolves and are led by the Alpha werewolves. Beta werewolves have glowing blue or yellow eyes when agitated. A Beta werewolf's eyes change from a glowing yellow to a glowing blue when the werewolf takes an innocent life. A werewolf's blue eyes can revert back to yellow if the werewolf were to be losing their power, as in the case of Derek Xander. Omega The third type that has been known, and lowest level of werewolf, is an Omega werewolf. These are lone werewolves who do not have a position in a pack. Due to the symbiotic strength, speed, and skill werewolves receive from their pack-mates, the Omega werewolves are often considered the weakest of the werewolves and are often killed by werewolf hunters as easy prey. There are a three specified ways for a Beta werewolf to become an Omega werewolf; if they leave their pack of their own free will, if they are thrown out of their pack, or if their entire pack is killed, and they are the survivors. Omega werewolves have the same physical appearance of Beta werewolves. Also, like Betas, Omega werewolves have yellow or blue eyes in their werewolf form. Their eyes turn from initially yellow to blue when they kill someone innocent, but they can change back to yellow case if the werewolf were to be losing their power. Gamma A Gamma Wolf, or Guardian, is created when a "True Alpha" bites a human, or a exceptionally large pack has or is being formed. This is an exceptionally rare occurrence, and it is said that Gamma wolves only exist Once in a hundred years. This is not one-hundred percent accurate, but Gamma's are rare enough in isolated Werewolf communities that they are considered a myth by many of their kind. Gammas are considered the most physically powerful of the Werewolves, and serve as the Pack’s guardian and the Alpha’s right hand enforcer. Usually, a pack can only have one Gamma, because there pack only needs one: however exceptionally large packs and certain strong strains of Lycanthropy, like the Lucien strain, can develop multiple gammas within a pack. A Gamma is significantly stronger than a beta, but cannot attain Alpha status due to their strong bond with their alpha, although they are physically more imposing than a Alpha and on the whole posses greater raw strength. It is said that when True Alpha trust a friend he can selectively allow them to become the gamma, with legends speaking of whole packs of Gamma's existing at one point. What is know is that the bite from any Alpha infuses an obedience and loyalty into the gamma for their alpha, and while it does not control their mind, it makes them more sensitive to the will of the Alpha who bit them. Most Gammas are usually hard to find, considering the scarcity of their occurrence in small packs, which are preferred by modern werewolves. But in cases of an alpha and gamma, they already have a strong bond, and are loyal to each other. Gammas will do anything to protect the alpha and their pack, and their mate likewise. Due to the development of larger packs in Everett, WA, the number of Gamma's has increased dramatically in recent years, and while a rarity they have become more common as a result. *'Powers and Abilities' Gamma Werewolves are the strongest and the most powerful werewolves in the universe and in turn are apex predators to Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike. They possess great strength and durability; they are able to lift a garbage truck with their strength. *'Super Strength': The Gamma Werewolves are stronger than Alphas, Betas, Omegas and can only be matched by either a True Alpha or by another Gamma Werewolf. *'Superhuman Speed': Gamma Werewolves are much faster than humans but much slower than Alphas, Betas, or Omegas. *'Accelerated Healing' Gamma Werewolves heal the quickest from most injuries. But due to their thick hide, they’re more like walking/running tanks, so it’s pretty difficult to puncture them so easily. *'Genetic Immunity': Like all werewolves, Gammas are immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, they can never get sick. *'Partial Wolfsbane Immunity': A Gamma’s immune system can fight off Wolfsbane poisoning with simple rest, however, it does shake them up like they’re having a seizure. So they have to be watched for to keep from hurting themselves and making it longer to heal. Delta While Deltas are not on par in strength, they are actually the fastest and agile of all the Lycan Races. Most of them are females, with only a select few being male. The Deltas are often the mates to the male Alphas. *'Superhuman Speed': Deltas their speed carries over into their Human forms and they can move sometimes like a blur. *'Superhuman Agility': Delta Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans and Beta Werewolves. *'Accelerated Healing' Delta Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries. *'Genetic Immunity': Delta Werewolves is immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, they can never get sick. *'Heightened Senses': Delta Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans a Alpha Werewolves too have very detailed senses. Zeta The Zeta Werewolves, as described in Kate Argent's Hunting Diary, are "Intelligent Beta Werewolves" that are an Alpha's "left hand" and specialize in both Strategy and Pack Coordination. They're recognized by having their eyes as the same color as their pelts (ex. Kylie's eyes are periwinkle purple along with her periwinkle fur). *'Enhanced Strength': Zeta Werewolves are stronger than humans, but not as strong as a Beta Werewolf (born or turned) equal in birth/turning age or an Alpha Werewolf. *'Superhuman Speed': Zeta Werewolves are much faster than humans. *'Superhuman Agility': Zeta Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans and Beta Werewolves - sometimes even matching an Alpha in both Wolf and Human Form. *'Superhuman Intelligence': A Zeta Werewolf gains Superhuman Intelligence and is able to understand things in a very short time, they are also unlikely to make the same mistakes twice. *'Accelerated Healing': Zeta Werewolves heal the quickest from most injuries, almost at the level of an Alpha. *'Genetic Immunity': Zeta Werewolves is immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, he can however get the common cold. *'Partial Wolfsbane Immunity' A Zeta Werewolf's immune system can fight off Wolfsbane Poisoning with simple rest, however, it does put them out of action for some time. *'Heightened Senses': Zeta Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans and Beta Werewolves, have very detailed senses. *'Danger Sense': A Zeta Werewolf has an enhanced Danger Sense, being able to detect dangers to themselves or the pack before anyone else. *'Empathy': When shifted a Zeta Werewolf is the Cornerstone of the Pack's communications, having a mental link stronger than the Alpha Werewolf, which connects to not only turned Werewolves but born Werewolves too. Many, even in their human form, can sense the intent of their Werewolf kin and their state of mind although they cannot communicate with them. Epsilon Considered an extinct or extremely rare state for a werewolf to have, Epsilons or feral werewolves are created when a Lycans Wolf instincts supersede their human mind effectively turning them into a animal. Noted for the violet mentalities and solitary nature, they are considered by many to be the classic arcatype of a werewolf where the lycan goes insane upon transforming, killing anyone near them in a mad frenzy. Epsilons originated from the early forms of the virus which was not fluidly compatible with some humans leading to them devolving into the mindless beasts of legends. However as the virus adapted to flawlessly combine itself with all human genomes the commonality of Epsilons decreased and faded into obscurity. However Epsilons are more a state of mind for a werewolf rather than a biological predisposition, and is known to fade with time. And while it originated due to the original strain, it is well known that the feral state can be induced to any werewolf through a variety of means. The first way of course is for a humans body to in some way slowly resist the virus, which nowadays is nearly unheard of. However is the virus does not flawless meld with the host it can lead to the wolf and humans halves not 'lining up' mentally and the wolf instincts to take over. This state is considered temporary, as over time the lycanthropy will slowly adapt to the host and eliminate this occurrence. The other is through the physical and psychological torment of the person, usually focused on them due to the Lycan heritage, which leads to innate mental blocks by the individuals to try and suppress their 'condition.' These blocks in turn make it hard for their lycanthropy to 'line up' their wolf and humans halves, leading to the wolf becoming dominant in their wolf form and vice versa. The final way it can occurrence is where a werewolf is born in their wolf form and raised only in that form without any contact with the human world. Such wolves are not strictly Epsilons but due to them only ever knowing their wolf side do over years develops epsilons instincts. This last form is considered the most placid for of Epsilon and is more similar to an Omega. Epsilons are identifiable by the fact that their eye colours match those of their human form and cannot speak beyond basic words. While the state is easily reversible the process of subduing a werewolf in this form is difficult, as at times the Lycan can get stuck in their wolf form and can be extremely aggressive even towards other Lycans. Also it is near impossible for a Epsilon to join a pack in this state of mind. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Epsilon Werewolves are stronger than humans, and interestingly show strengths higher than Betas. It is believes this is a natural defence mechanism from the virus to protect the host in its mentally challenged state. They are known to keep this strength when defaulting to a beta or omega state. *'Superhuman Speed': Epsilon Werewolves are much faster than humans, however they are considered the slowest of their kind due to their savagery. This handicap however is not permanent and will change when defaulting to a beta or omega state. *'Superhuman Agility': Zeta Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans but are considered cumbersome by other werewolves. This handicap however is not permanent and will change when defaulting to a beta or omega state. *'Animal Intelligence': A Epsilon werewolf is reduced to only its most primitive instincts, although some through intense concentration can speak a few words. They typically act like normal wolves although are prone to bouts of extreme aggression when feeling provoked. Still it is well known that an Epsilon will, once satisfying its basic needs, retreat to places it holds of significance in its human form, often returning to homes or loved ones: and in doing so attacking them in the process, although some Epsilons are known to be remarkably placid around family members. *'Accelerated Healing': Epsilon healing is on par with that of a Omega. *'Genetic Immunity': Epsilon Werewolves is immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, he can however get the common cold. *'Reanimation': While this has never been observed in modern Epsilon Lycans it is recorded that the original lycans who suffered from incompatibility with their virus could kill whole towns who would after twenty four hours of 'incubation' transform into more feral wolves. *'Highly infectious': Epsilon Lycans, even after reverting to a omega or beta state are noted to be the most infectious of all Lycan types with their saliva being very potent in infecting others. As such sharing drinks exchanging fluids with one carries more risk of contracting lycanthropy then from a normal Lycan. Eta Considered the classic arcatype of werewolves Eta are everything humanity fears in werewolf society. Brutal, primitive and prone to bouts of amnesia the Eta class was a common type of werewolves throughout much of history - although has since declined into obscurity. The classical marks of a Eta werewolf is their complete surrender to their more bestial instincts, becoming a wolf in mind during their transformation, which unlike modern werewolves was not observed to be consciously controllable. They also lacked the ability to remember actions they had committed while in their Lycan forms, with many lacking the knowledge that they were Lycans. Historically Eta were at one point the most common form of werewolf, humans who for whatever reason would transform into beasts during the Full Moon, and then proceed to become 'the wolf.' In logical understanding Eta's were no more inherently aggressive than any wolf, but given an Eta's general lack of knowledge about their own condition their was a high probability of them living in populated areas, leading to incidents. It is not exactly know why Eta's were once so common, or why they died out, although experts believe it was due to the Lycan virus not being completely adapted to the human genome. This they believe lead to an incomplete transformation and thus the formation of the split between a persons lycan and human mental states. It is also theorise due to The Great Hunts that most eta sequences were wiped out and in addition natural selection lead to the virus naturally adapting with more humans as time went on, leading to the sharp decline in Lycans following the Great Hunts. A notable point on Eta's is their inability to master their powers due to their lack of conscious control over their abilities. Theta Described by hunters as an Eta but worse, a Theta werewolf in the loosest sense is a Eta Alpha, or a Eta who has managed to live long enough to gather a pack and gain powers similar to an Alpha. Mentally though Theta's are quite different from Alpha's, being more brutal, ruthless and indeed what could be described as tribal, ruling through a strong control the weak mentality. This of course is motivated by the fact that Theta's like Eta's seldom have complete control of their actions in lycan form and often act out of their more animalistic desires. As such the society they rule in their packs remains only as stable as the Theta is able to maintain control of his lower pack mates. Iota Iota werewolves nowadays are extremely rare, but were practically the only Lycan type during the 1970s to 1990s, as such they were hunted to near extinction and now only a select few remain today. Iota werewolves are one of the weakest Lycan types, second only to Omegas, but they are also one of the most unique. This is because the werewolf form of a Iota is a drastic difference to traditional werewolves, as when a Iota "transforms" he, (I say he as there are no females currently in existence) only gains extreme facial hair, sharpened nails, fangs, and that's it. No hind legs, no muzzle, no extra muscle mass, no changed eye color, not even a tail. Because of this, Iotas are considered the most human werewolves, as they share more traits with humans then proper Lycans. This in turn has granted the Iota type a shaky relationship with other werewolves, as they are viewed as worthless or too human to be considered a "true werewolf". Adding to this mentality is the fact that almost all werewolf hunter groups have collectively agreed that hunting Iota werewolves is a waste of time and resources, with most just flat out ignoring Iotas altogether. Abraham Argent has often described Iotas as "Worthless to a Beta, let alone an Alpha". Some hunters have even admitted to feel sympathetic to Iota werewolves, and often ignore their actions out of sheer pity. However, the idea of Iotas being worthless isn't entirely true. Because Iotas have such an "Anti-climatic" change, they can very easily pass for an ordinary person even in "wolf" form. This also allows them to willingly stay human under the full moon without resistance, and even immunity to silver whilst in human form. These abilities make lota Lycans ideal spies, and they are often considered the best werewolves at espionage. Iota also use their negative reputation to their advantage, allowing them to be easily underestimated. Iota are professionals at catching people off guard. The way Iota werewolves are created is far more complicated then an ordinary Beta. First off, they would have to be bitten by an Omega, and only if said Omega is in human form. Even in that incredibly unlikely scenario, there is only a 25% chance of the infected becoming a Iota, which eludes to their rarity. Omicron Omicron werewolves are regarded as the most mysterious and rare werewolf type in existence, having only 7 documented in total. No-one knows how they're made, what their goal is, how they survive, or even if they count as werewolves. They are a far cry from a normal werewolf is as far as humanity and by extension the supernatural know. Instead of elegant fur and strengthened flesh, Omicrons are incorporeal and are made from black and writhing shadows so dark that they drain light from their surroundings. They tower over even the most powerful Alpha, pure white lights make their eyes, instead of paws their hind legs end in sharp points, and they seem far too slender to be a functioning animal. Omicrons share more traits of ghosts rather than their actual species, since their bodies act in a very similar way to shadows, able to phase through solid objects and disappear at a moments notice. Omicrons are also astronomically violent, attacking anything that moves within their sight. It is also unknown why they're so aggressive. They do show signs of anger, but that is as far as anyone can get. Omicrons do not eat, but neither do they show any signs of enthusiasm or joy, meaning they hunt for neither food nor sport. Some say that Omicrons seek vengeance, however no evidence of desiring the death of a particular target exists. So far, it is accepted that Omicrons are mindless monsters that seek nothing but to cause death. They will attack anything within their vicinity, Humans, Humanoid machines, hostiles, creatures attempting to make peace, bystanders, Vampires, and even-nay, especially ''Werewolves. When not occupied, Omicrons will actively seek out other Werewolves to slaughter. Once again, no reason exists for this. This so far is only from the perspective of a human, but to a werewolf an Omicron is far worse. For another unexplained reason, werewolves of all types fear Omicrons. Merely hearing the word Omicron fills any werewolf with sudden and overwhelming anxiety, almost always scaring Deltas, Omegas and/or Betas into tears. No werewolf can accurately ascertain why they feel so vulnerable when hearing about Omicrons, almost like the wolf inside them knows something horrific about Omicrons and is too traumatized to deal with it. ''And that's just talking about Omicrons. ''Seeing Omicrons in person fills any, and I mean ''any werewolf with an indescribable terror. If a werewolf were ever to lay eyes on an Omicron, very single fiber of his/her being immediately wants to run, to get as far away from the Omicron as possible. Sadly, the enormous amount of fear they are struck with freezes them in place, unable to scream or fight back whilst they're left wide open to an Omicrons strike. Prolonged exposure to an Omicron can even result in permanent mental scarring on a werewolf's mind. Perhaps an Omicron controls the level of unyielding fear they instill on another werewolf, but that, like everything else about them, has not been confirmed for certain. Thankfully however, Omicrons are not invincible. Well, they can't die, but they can certainly be defeated/warded off. They still share the same weaknesses as any other werewolf, barring physical trauma. Silver is one of the few materials they cannot pass through, fire drives them away, Wolfsbane is acidic to them, holy symbols still work, and most notably the Moon. Omicrons, for lack of a better word, straight up don't exist outside of an eclipse, which explains their rarity. Sure, they can prolong the duration of the eclipse if given the chance, but once it passes the Omicron fades from existence, only to return during the next eclipse. To an Omicron, the time spent in between each eclipse is instantaneous, but to anything else it's plenty of time to breath a sigh of relief. Multiple theories have circulated on just what an Omicron werewolf is. Some state that they are the spirits of vengeful werewolves, others say that they're constructs designed to destroy werewolves. However, the most popular theory is that they are Lycanthropy incarnate. They were once the curse that swirled around inside a werewolf, but once they were cured the curse was driven out. Lycanthropy is theorized to be indestructible like most energies, thus the cured Lycanthropy mutated and gained a new consciousness, becoming its own separate and sentient creature. It seems to be the most plausible theory, as curing a werewolf is a nigh impossible task. But it also shows that werewolves can be cured, however doing so without proper knowledge and experience will lead to drastic consequences. Either way, Omicrons seem to be what inspired artists when personifying Lycanthropy. Vampires Vampires are classified based on two criteria: Class and Powers. Powers/Abilities Some Vampires have, besides the common vampire powers, a special ability referred to as "Gift". These Gifts are separated in seven categories based on color, depending on the power itself and how it is used. If a vampire can have more than one gift (which is very rare), they are categorized by their main Gift or the one they use more often. When vampire blood is heated and mixed with wolfbane it will be either turn gray, meaning no special powers, or it will turn one of these colors meaning they get that ability *'Red (Blood)': Red Vampires have the ability to manipulate blood. Powers vary from simply shaping blood into weapons, to giving it elemental properties (ignite fire to give it fire properties, freeze it for ice, crystallize it for crystal etc). This is one of the retest abilities a vampire can have. *'Indigo/Purple (Shadow/Darkness)': Indigo Vampires can control shadows or darkness, bending it to their will. This usually involves the vampire to mold his/her shadow, forming weapons out of it or using it as a shield. Stronger vampires (like Alucard), can turn their body into shadows, using them as a deadly weapon. *'Green (Natural)': Green Vampires can control or influence nature. This usually means controlling an element (Fire, Water, etc), or influencing the plants around them. *'Orange: (Physical)': Orange Vampires possess extreme physical prowess, and also body related powers. For instance, the ability to increase in physical power each time an enemy hits you. *'Yellow (Mental)': Yellow Vampires have mental capabilities, usually high telepathic and telekinetic prowess. *'Violet (Magic)': Violet Vampires are the most diverse of all, as magic can range from elemental manipulation (leading it to be sometimes confused with Green), to telekinetic and telepathy. *'Blue: (Space/Time)': The rarest of all powers, it involves manipulating time and space in different ways, and to different extents. 1 in 20 vampires have such abilities. Special Abilities *'The Pulse': The Pulse is a very rare ability some vampires have. It allows them them to convert solid matter (like blood or ice) into pure energy, and then fire it as a destructive blast. Currently, only three vampires have this ability: Alaric (Blood Pulse), Alucard (Shadow Pulse) and Mina (Ice Pulse). This is an ability that one can not learn, but is actually inherently born with. Classes When a human is reborn as a vampire, they each possess a different class, with unique phisical abilities and a designated position within the coven. Ace The highest rank of vampires within the coven, and also the second strongest vampires of them all, next to the Kings. When using their powers, an Ace's eyes become completely red (except for the pupil), with a black circle separating the iris from the cornea, and the pupils become snake-like slits. *'Vampire Alphas': They are usually the ones that lead a vampire coven. *'Organization': To form a basic coven, an Ace requires at least two Pawns. Unlike werewolves, their power does not increase with the overall skills of the pack members. Instead, their power increases proportionally with the power of the coven member's blood. Depending on the power of their blood, a newcomer can either enhance the coven's power, r decrease it. This connection between coven-mates is referred to as "blood link". Because of this, Aces very careful as to whom he/she brings in the coven. *'Leadership Numbers': Usually, a coven cannot contain more than one Ace, as that would lead to intense conflict among them. However, if two Aces get along well, they can share a coven, though this is rare. The maximum number of Aces a coven can posiblly have is three. Any more would cause an imbalance in the said coven. *'Vampire blood Intake': An Ace is also the only vampire (besides a King) who can drink other vampire's blood, gaining a huge increase in power when doing so. They can also force their will on other vampires, though the influence is minor against a vampire outside their coven. Also, wounds inflicted by an Ace on other vampires will take much longer to heal. Vampire Kinsmir Like the Werewolf Kinsmir, this stage is extremely rare, since the two strains within fight over balance and dominion. Like werewolves, the vampire Kinsmir can turn into a bat-human hybrid, severely enhancing their power. In extremely rare cases, Kinsmir can be born of a werewolf and vampire. They are much stronger than other Kinsmir, and they can compete with and even the stronges of vampire and werewolves (including Aces or Kings). However, in order for this union to be possible, the vampire and werewolf must share a very powerful love, to the point of feeling each other's presence. Pawn Pawns are the most common type of vampires. They form a coven lead by an Ace. Most of the vampires described in ancient myth are Pawns. They are the most predisposed to having unique powers, these powers being much stronger than most other vampires, except the Ace. Within the coven, Pawns serve as foot soldiers. When using their powers, the iris of a Pawn glows red. *'Promotion': Pawns also have the ability to, under certain circumstances, temporary promote to a higher rank (Rook, Bishop, Knight or Ace). What each individual promotes in depends on said individual's personality, powers, and other criteria. **The Promoted Pawn's power is grated than that of one who was reborn in that rank. Knight Knights are the fastest and most agile of all vampires, easily outrunning any other vampire. They are so fast that they are a blur, unseen to the human eye. Because of this, they usually serve as scouts or assassins. When a Knight uses his/her powers, their pupil glows red, while color fades from the rest of the eye. Knights usually turn into a mist (instead of a bat or wolf), to increase their speed. *'Flash Forms': A Knight's True Form is usually slick and aerodynamic, to enhance their speed. Rook Rooks are the physically stronger and most resistant of all vampires, being the enforcers of a coven and the Vampire equivalent of a Gamma Werewolf. A Rook's eyes glow red, and their pupil becomes slitted when they are using their powers. *'Super Strength': They surpass most other vampires in raw strength, with the exception of Kings. They are the rarest of vampires, and can only be turned by an Ace or King, though a coven can have more than one Rook. *'Thirst': Rooks are the most "blood thirsty" of all vampires, since their strength requires a lot of blood to sustain. *'Hulk Forms': A Rook's True Form is usually that of a hulking monster, to enhance their already incredible strength. Bishop They have incredible regeneration ability, healing faster than any other vampire, and, because of this, they can resist a long time without blood. This is due to them possessing more essence (or magic energy) than most vampires. Their blood can also increase healing in other vampires. They usually serve as support for the rest of the coven, though they are more than capable of holding their own in a battle. Their cornea turns red, and their eyes emanate the same color when they are using their powers. King/Queen Strongest of them all, above even the Ace. They are not considered part of a coven. Rather, they are above it, as a King or Queen rules over a Domain, a group formed out of multiple covens, and control a massive territory. Interestingly, while normal vampires are compared with bats, Kings/Queens are usually compared with dragons, due to their superiority over other vampires. Only an Ace can become a King/Queen, through sheer willpower (True Kings), by killing another King and consuming their blood ("Stolen" Kings), or by drinking the blood of a Nosferatu, the progenitor of the vampire race. Some Pure Bloods (vampires who possess "pure" vampiric ancestry, undiluted by human blood) are born Kings, though this is very rare. They can also drink the blood of other vampires, and even other species (with the exception of Werewolves), something that couldn't be done by any other vampire. Their eyes glow completely red when using their powers. *'Dragon-like Form': In their True Form, a King/Queen usually becomes a dragon-like being. *'King's Council': Traditionally, a King/Queen has three persons he/she trusts above all other. A King's council, if you may. Each of these vampires receive a special name: **'The Ace': Not necessary having the rank of Ace, he/she is literally the King/Queen's most trusted of friends. **'The Hand': He/She is the one entrusted with doing the King/Queens's dirty-work. Assassinations and sabotage are only a few of the jobs The Hand is entrusted to do. **'The Bride/Groom': The King/Queen's lover and mate. Traditionally, after a King/Queen chooses their bride/groom, the two will perform a "bonding ritual", in which they will drink each others blood, thus forming a bond between them. Due to this, the Bride/Groom, will suffer a grate encriese in his/her power. *'Empowerment of others by blood': A Vampire King/Queen's blood has an empowering effect on other vampires, but only if given willingly. Vampires that drink a King/Queen's blood will suffer a temporary growth in power. **In some cases, it even unlocks a higher level of power, like True Form. **It can even induce Promotion in Pawns. Normally, there are four Kings/Queens each generation, each controlling 1/4 of the world. In this generation, however, there are seven. Many say that this is a sign that something grand will happen. *'Known Kings/Queens' :*'Dracula' - Ranked First - Controls Europe - Current Vampire Emperor :*'Lilith' - Ranked Third - Controls America :*'Alucard' - Ranked Seventh (Third when in True Form) - "Rogue" King (settles down in Washington, at Leather Wing Manor); later on controls Washington. :*'Rozemann '- Ranked - unknown (settles in South America) :*'Rasputin' - Ranked - Controls Russia :*'Erzsebet Bathory' - Ranked - Controls Paris :*'unknown' (controls Asia) Strigori Classes These are the lesser ranks, or Strigori. Not human, and not vampire; merely mindless predatory beasts that cannot reason or be bargained. They are creatures that act only on instinct, but can also still follow orders. Hunters Feelers Feelers is the collective name for the group of turned blind children. They have been imbued with Extra Sensory Perception (ESP) or enhanced psychic abilities to serve as trackers to further a Master's objective. Apart from telepathic communication via a hive mind, a vampire can tell when the Feelers detect their presence as they become visibly agitated; mewling, clicking, jumping and skittering about. After incubating as vampires in the Ancient loam, the Feelers emerge from it and imprint on the first vampire master they confront on. They behave like tracking hounds and dispatch to continue their mission. Flyer Drones Werecats Wererabbits Wererabbits are a seductive species and are mainly female, as there are rarely male. On the full moon they start out in their human form finding a male human and luring him out into the woods and then they kill and wake up in the morning in the woods, not near the body having no memory of the night be for Wererabbits like werewolves have heightened sense and sometimes go their whole life without knowing what they are. If a male and a female Wererabbit meet, they will mate. If a human and a Wererabbit mate the child will not become a Wererabbit; you can only be a Wererabbit if you are born one. Wererabbits' bite will just kill you; Alpha Wererabbits are very rare as you have to kill one of your Wererabbit parents to become an Alpha Wererabbit Werebugs Types Flyers These are mostly known in all the insect Kingdom, as most insects have the capacity to fly. *'Flight Maneuverability' *'Lightning Reflexes' *'Projectile Shooters': Whether with venom stingers or enzyme/vomit shots, they have the capacity to use either body parts or secretions as projectiles. Tank Exos These are the more common with stronger exoskeletons, much like beetles or ticks. *'Hardened Exoskeletons' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanded Durability' *'Ramming/Stabbing/Slashing Weapons': the Tank Exos have armored plating or at times horned protrusions they use for close range combat. Drone Fighters The Drone fighters are close to ants and bees, containing both traits of the Flyers and Tanks. *'Hardened Exoskeletons' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Flight Maneuverability and Lightning Reflexes' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Projectile Shooters' *'Ramming/Stabbing/Slashing Weapons' Assassin Bug Much like the Assassin Bug, they are the more stealthy type of werebug *'Flight' *'Hardened Exoskeletons' *'Ramming/Stabbing/Slashing Weapons' *'Venom': Like some Assassin bugs, they produce venomous saliva, that can turn flesh into soup. *'Stealth': Like Stick or leaf bugs, their bodies are capable of blending in to the environment. Class King/Queen Strongest of the Colony or Hive, as they are the ones that lead the group. Not due to caste but in strength and leadership abilities. Females are often as Queens either due to being the strongest, or due to the unique ability to birth drones. Warrior The Knights of the Werebugs. They are the fastest and most agile of the werebugs, easily outrunning any other. They are so fast that they are a blur, unseen to the human eye. Because of this, they usually serve as scouts or assassins. Guardian Guardians are the physically stronger and most resistant of all werebugs, being the enforcers of a colony/hive and the werebug equivalent of a Gamma Werewolf. Drone Drones are the most common type of werebugs. They form a colony/hive lead by either a King or Queen, or both. They are the most predisposed to having unique powers, either having abilities of all the classes of werebugs put together. Within the colony/hive, the Drones or Pawns serve as foot soldiers. Though there are two types of Drones: Regular or Temp. At times, the Temp Drones will be spawned from the Queen as temporary foot soldiers with limited lifespans. Strains Strains, otherwise referred to a ancestors in polite society, is a term referring to the variant of Lycanthropy and Vampirism that an individual is descended from. This idea of a lycan or vampire's ancestral virus is a concept stretching back thousands of years, with it believed that those who have been infected or born from individuals with the virus passing traits and abilities down within it, much like a person passes down their genetic code. Due to its inherent age, with the oldest known specimens of both species being over two-thousand years old, the Lycan and Vampiric virus has managed to alter and distil itself over the generations with distinct differences existing between each 'generation' of inductee and child. Every time a person is infected or a child is born, the virus alters somewhat, and as the virus is spread these changes linger within the powers, abilities and to some extent mannerisms of those who came before. Strains are often limited to families or very small groups, with strain names often being assigned to their pack leader or pack name. Newer packs often share association with their previous packs strain until they reach a certain size or over time begin to show signs of mutation within their own virus which can take two to three generations. In addition older lycans an werewolves can never fundamentally alter their virus once contracted, with many older individuals often living alongside a strain which while they started is in no way similar to their own. An interesting note on strains is that biological reproduction the viruses will often pool together and create a new strain with features of both strains of their progenitors. Overstrains In most cases many strains have been described a linier, with the virus passing from 'parent' to 'child' whether in the literal or metaphorical sense when referring to live births and infections. However when a individual or a group with similar form of the virus begin to infect individuals over a wide area it will develop into what is referred to by supernatural experts as an 'over strain.' In many instances individuals have compared overstrains to the Vampiric and Lycan version of ethnicity, with them often being located to specific regions of the world, or at least initially. All Lycans and Vampires belong to at least one overstrain, with a few packs made of multiple different strains possessing individuals being descended from two overstrains bought about by natural births. Grandstrains Despite both parties for centuries claiming their is no relation, Vampires and Werewolves are infact related. Defined as 'the grand strains' the exact origins of both species is unknown but both share a common ancestor from centuries before. The clearest example of this legacy being the 50 immortal fangs, as no matter if both are descended from a Lycan or Vamiric fang, both werewolves and vampires can use, irrespective of their origins. Substrains The clearest example of Overstrains would likely be the sheer variation between Lycan species, with werewolves, werecats and wendigo's standing as examples of strains that have become so distinct that they are now technically different species/viruses. Labled somewhat unofically as 'substrains' a similar example exists between some extreme sub-breeds of vampires like Kane's, Nosforatu and Jiangshi, however due to the political and violent nature of the Vampiric race purges of other strains have been common leading to a smaller number of them existing. But those that do often vary wildly from one another. Still substrains often develop isolated from the greater whole of their society, with Kitsunes developing in Japan while Jiangshi Vampires evolving in China. Known Strains Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Heirarchy